


All for One

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory, i am so bad at tagging, polyvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: It took awhile for the news stations to catch on.It's not like they were hiding it or anything.





	All for One

It took awhile for the news stations to catch on.

 

Clint wrapped his arms more securely around Tony’s waist as the genius reached forward for another slice of pizza, nearly tipping off his lap in the process. The team was laughing around them, warm and energetic. It had taken a surprising amount of time for the news to actually track them down, but they had just burst through the door, the bell ringing wildly. Immediately the reporter and cameraman zeroed in on them, as the families around them shrunk into their booths to keep away from the excitement. The Avengers ignored them.

Tony laughed uproariously at something Thor had said as the media jockeys wound their way through the small shop. Clint squeezed his hips as Tony settled back against him again, looking around contentedly at his family. He grinned when Natasha leaned over to whisper in his ear and press a kiss to his cheek.

“Mr Stark!” the reporter gasped, loud to be heard over the laughter of Steve and Thor. “Why are you sitting on Hawkeye’s lap?” Tony turned, glancing at Clint and raising an eyebrow. Clint mirrored the expression, nuzzling his chin into Tony’s shoulder.

“I like his ass,” he said to the reporter, looking her dead in the eye. Tony grinned slowly.

“Is that an arrow in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” he purred, turning halfway in Clint’s lap to meet his eyes. Clint chuckled. The reporter looked like she was on the verge of having a conniption. 

 

Natasha laughed lightly at Tony’s joke, eating her ice cream slowly. Tony had already gotten two brain freezes, and she wasn’t about that. He swung their joined hands happily, chattering on about easy things and grinning at her whenever he caught her eye.

This was easy. This was happiness.

It made her feel like a child again.

She licked at her own cone as Tony whined and licked the sticky drips off his hand, glancing across the street and seeing the cameras that were following them. They really had no sense of subtlety. Tony’s incessant whine of “Pay attention to meeeee” drew her eyes back to him and she laughed, watching the smile light up his face and his eyes twinkle.

“Your face is going to be so sticky when we get home,” she said with amusement, a cruel idea sparking in the back of her mind. “Here, let me help.”

She leaned over, licking a bit of sticky sweetness from the side of his lips as she glanced across the street, making eye contact with the suddenly flashing cameras before leaning back. “Much better.” Tony was blushing slightly, his eyes twinkling.

“Oh, you sly dog,” he laughed.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” 

 

Bruce watched Tony snap his gum obnoxiously as the reporter asked him questions. It was a miracle Tony had gotten him to agree to come on, but he had kept good on his promise that none of the attention would be on Bruce, that he only needed to show up to get good publicity. He was almost bored, to be honest, or he would be if he weren’t so on edge.

“Mr Stark, what do you make of this picture? Are you and Miss Potts back together?” Bruce looked up as Tony groaned, slipping his glasses back on so he could see the screen where the picture was projected. It was Tony and Pepper kissing each other’s cheeks, an affectionate greeting they both still did without realizing it. Bruce knew it meant nothing more than that they were close friends, and almost anyone else could see that too… except apparently the free press.

“It’s a cheek kiss,” Tony was saying, exasperated. “You know, a greeting? Do you want to see a real kiss?”

Bruce only had time to glance up as Tony leaned over toward him, placing a hand on the back of his neck and gently reeling him in. Their lips met pleasantly, and he would never be over how nice it felt to kiss Tony. A blush crept up his neck as the kiss turned into something he was pretty positive wasn’t allowed on daytime television, the host gasping as he held a paper in front of their faces.

“That,” Tony said smugly as he pulled away, taking in Bruce’s dazed eyes, “is a real kiss. Miss Potts and I are just friends.” Bruce sat back, relaxed for the first time since he had entered the talk-show building, chewing absently on the gum in his mouth as Tony pulled another piece out of his pocket and carefully unwrapped it. It was cinnamon. “Any more questions?” 

 

The press release was supposed to be so he could answer any questions about the recent alien attack. The rest of the team was standing behind him, ready to support him and answer any questions he couldn’t.

It was supposed to be about that. Thor was honest in saying he was surprised in how the questions had turned.

“Mr Odinson, which Avenger is Mr Stark dating?” Thor glanced back at Tony who was rolling his eyes, and tilted his head, wondering if any of the others wanted to take the question. Natasha stepped forward and leaned down to the mic.

“Yes,” she said in monotone. “Next question.”

“So Mr Stark is dating an Avenger.”

“He is not dating  _an_  Avenger,” Thor said diplomatically as Natasha stepped back, watching the reporters practically riot in their excitement.

“He’s not?”

“No. Not _an_  Avenger.”

“But Mr Stark-”

“Oh my God,” Tony groaned as he stepped forward. Thor automatically wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him closer so it would be easier for him to speak into the microphone. Tony leaned into him, his shoulders tense. He didn’t like press releases, and it seemed the line of questioning was frustrating him. “This isn’t supposed to be about my love life! That’s very disrespectful to the rest of the team, not to mention Thor.”

“I do not mind,” Thor said, looking down at the Midgardian with a small smile. “You humans. Putting so much stock in what celebrities do.” Tony grumbled wordlessly as the reporters shouted more questions. “I believe our time here is over.” He led the team off stage, Tony still in the crook of his arm, feeling the man relax in increments as they got farther away from the eyes of the public. 

 

“All of them.”

“M-Mr Stark?”

Tony leaned closer, grabbing the recorder which had been shoved in his face with one hand and keeping hold of Steve’s with the other, saying directly into the mic (which was sure to sound nice later) “I am dating all the Avengers. God, you people are slow.” The reporter stood, stricken, as Tony stepped back and tugged Steve back on their way, leaning into his side with a sigh.

“Was that a good idea?” Steve asked Tony’s hair as he pressed his lips to the side of the genius’s head.

“Well, they weren’t getting the memo! It’s not exactly like we’ve been hiding it.”

“You’re not wrong there.”

“Besides, I love you. All of you.” He flashed a bright grin at Steve, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Now I won’t have people hounding me all the time just because I’m kissing a different Avenger every week.” Steve chuckled, carding a hand through Tony’s curls.

“You sure know how to make an announcement.”


End file.
